Enchanted
by The Fallen Spring Princess
Summary: This is a Song Fic about Meghan and Ash during the Elysium in the Iron King. Some spoilers, rated T just because. Please Review!


Hello people of Earth, Mars, and Canada! Here I am again with yet again another story but this time we're going to do it in song! Doesn't that sound great! Ok so this story is set in the Iron King at the Elysium. And I just wanted to apologize now if this wasn't exactly how it went. I haven't read the Iron King for a wile know and I just loaned the book to my friend so I couldn't go back and look up what happened in the chapter. So yeah sorry for that.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! it all belongs to Julie Kagawa (I wish I owned Ash but sadly I do not):

I also do not own this song! it belongs to Taylor Swift

Oh yeah! this song is **Enchanted **by Taylor Swift just in case you missed that ;)

* * *

_There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

Tonight the Summer Court was holding the Elysium, and as the daughter of Oberon I was forced to go. The night seemed to drag on forever, with no end. And to make matters worse I knew absolutely no one. I spent most of the Elysium forcing laughter and faking smiles. When the Winter Court arrived ,with Queen Mab, everyone went off with their own conversations. No one said a word to me the entire night, all I got were shifting eyes trying to figure out who I was. It wasn't until I saw _him. _Prince Ash of the Unseelie Court. He was, with no question, gorgeous with his raven black hair and silver eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him. Everything around me vanished when I saw his face.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

When my eyes met with his my stomach flutter wildly. Part of me hoped he wouldn't remember me, the girl he almost killed. But at the same time the other half of me earned for his attention. I know I shouldn't fall for someone like him, but my heart couldn't help itself.

"So this is Oberon's half-breed daughter?" Ash chuckled when he reached me.

"Prince Ash, what do I do the honor?" I said trying to keep cool. The last thing I wanted to do was embarrass myself in front of both courts.

"A dance." he smiled holding out a hand. I was about to take his hand but I hesitated. What if this was some sort of trick?

"Why would I dance with you? You tried to kill me." I said in a stern but calm voice. But this only made Ash smile more.

"That was then, and this is now. And it's tradition in Elysium that a son and daughter of opposite territories dance with each other, to demonstrate the goodwill between the courts." And with that he led me onto the dance floor.

"But I can't dance." I admitted a little embarrassed.

"You're Oberon's daughter of course you can dance. Just listen to the music." Ash said putting his hands on the small of my back. I hesitated but only a second before I looped my arms around his neck. We danced slowly to the music, my movements were swift and graceful like his. This moment seemed almost too perfect.

I smiled and took a deep breath. "Is this where you kill me?" I asked. The corner of his lips curled. "If you like," he murmured, and a flicker of amusement crossed his face. "Though it's gotten far too interesting for that."

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

The one question that lingered on my mind was _does Ash love me_? Or could it be just another one of those faery tricks? I wished I could tell him how I feel. I wished I could tell him that I was enchanted to have meet him.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

This night was perfect, flawless even. But I couldn't help but wonder if Ash knew how I felt about him. Just the thought of him made me blush uncontrollably. He left me wonder struck wishing I was still dancing with him now. I know I'll spend forever wondering if he knew.

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I know that this is not the end of our story. My thoughts could only think of one thing and that is Ash. I prayed every night that he wasn't in love with someone else. And I hoped he didn't have somebody waiting on him. Because know that I've meet Ash I would never be able to forget him no matter how hard I try. His image will forever be burned into my mind and heart.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! And if you did then please, please, please review and tell me what you think!

And I want to thank **PucksLady, ****xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx****, ****Queen of Air and Darkness****, doodle queen, ****xxBeautiful Redemptionxx****, **and** Guest **(Who ever you my be) for reviewing my other stories. It means a lot to me, you guys rock!

~Sophie


End file.
